1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a tree seat, tree stand, or tree table which is portable and easily attached to a tree.
2. Prior Art
Portable tree seats or stands are well known in the art. Note, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,855,980; 2,964,200; 3,338,332; 3,392,802; 3,394,203; 3,419,108; 3,513,940; 3,749,200; and, 3,949,835. All of these devices are, for the most part, either complicated in structure or difficult to attach.